The Slicer
by Thetruehero
Summary: Winston was brought into the Maze where he learned pretty quickly what he loved doing being a Slicer! This is his story, well, an alternate version of the actual story may come up later because this is starting three years ago at the beginning. Winston may be a little OOC but I think you will still love it! Enjoy!


**A little biography on Winston, assuming he came up fourth into the Glade. He may also be more of a jerk and he loves killing the animals and stuff like that.**

He opened his eyes and groaned as a rattling sound was happening all around him, he looked around and realized he was in some kind of cage.

Then it stopped, and the ceiling opened, sunlight poured into the cage and blinded him.

"You alright?" a voice spoke up.

He looked up to see three guys about his age standing around the opening.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Here take my hand." one of the guys said, he had freckles and a stern face.

"Thanks." he said as he climbed out of the cage and into a field.

"Welcome to the Glade." another said, he had some accent and blonde hair.

"The what?!" he asked as he looked around.

He saw a small forest in the distance and past that a large stone wall, he looked around and saw that the entire area was surrounded by the stone walls.

"That's what we call it anyway." the last guy said, he was a dark skinned guy.

"The...Glade?" he asked and the three guys nodded.

"I'm Alby." the dark skinned guy said.

"Newt." the blonde said after him.

"And I'm Gally." the stern faced guy said.

"Do you remember your name it may take awhile." Newt asked.

He shook his head as he tried to recall what his name was, why couldn't he?

"I guess we can call you Greenie for now." Alby said.

He nodded and then heard a squealing sound, he turned to the cage that was now at level with the ground and he saw a boar squealing loudly in a small cage.

"What the hell?" Greenie said out loud.

"Dinner." Gally said and gulped hard as he pulled out a small axe.

"We are probably going to need your help Greenie." Alby said as he handed him one of the axes.

"With what?" he asked as they opened the cage and tried to keep it restrained.

"Killing the boar. We don't like it but we need to eat." Alby explained as he and Greenie walked over to the frightened animal.

"Guys! I think it's..." Newt started but didn't finish as the boar broke free.

"No!" Gally yelled as the boar started running away, until Greenie hurled his axe at the animal and it struck the boars leg, knocking it to the ground.

He ran up to the boar and lifted his axe, then he brought the axe down on the boars neck.

Blood sprayed from the wound and covered Greenie completely, he was breathing hard as he backed up a little.

The others walked up to him and stared at him shocked, utterly shocked.

"You...uh...your pretty good at that." Gally said.

Greenie smiled a little as he ripped the axe out of the dead animal, causing some more blood to gush out.

"Got to eat right?" he said with a bigger smile and inhaled deeply.

"How is the smell not killing you?!" Alby asked as he held his nose like the other two.

Greenie shrugged "Guess I just don't mind blood, as you can see." he gestured to the blood covering him.

"Man, you sliced that thing up!" Newt said as he looked at the wound.

"Sliced...hey how about Slicer? That name would fit him right?" Alby said and the others mumbled an agreement.

"Okay...Welcome to the Glade Slicer." Alby said and patted him on the shoulder, only to grimace and wipe the blood on his pants.

"Well, shall we eat?" Slicer asked as he lifted his axe.

"Let's get a fire going!" Gally said with a smile.

They all walked towards a large hut with the body and the supplies, then Slicer saw the opening.

"What's out there?" he asked curiously.

"We don't know and we really don't want to!" Alby said as they set their stuff down.

Gally gathered some wood and Alby was trying to start the fire.

Slicer and Newt were cutting the boar to pieces so they could eat.

Newt was gagging but Slicer was diving right in without a care in the world.

By the time the moon was high over their heads, they were sitting around laughing like old friends.

Then the opening to the wall started to slowly close.

It shut with a loud boom and then nothing.

"Does it always do that?" Slicer asked as he stared at the closed door.

"Yeah, every night." Newt said.

"So Slicer, how would you like to be the guy that kills the boars, seems you have a knack for it." Alby asked as he ate another piece of the boar meat.

Slicer was shaking his head as he started to remember something.

"Slicer? You okay?" Gally asked.

"No." he said softly.

"What?" Newt asked.

"It's not Slicer and it's definitely not Greenie!" he said as it came back to him.

"What do you mean?" Alby asked.

"My name is Winston!" he said with a smile.

"Hey! He remembers!" Newt said with a smile.

"Although Slicer...That's what I could be. A Slicer." Winston suggested.

The other three nodded in agreement "Works for me!" Gally said.

"Winston the Slicer!" he said dramatically and they all busted out laughing.

Winston felt at home.

 **Their will be more chapters! Please Review! Not many people review my Maze Runner stories! Bye!**


End file.
